Wendy & Peter Return
by MonicaMalfoy
Summary: This is another Peter Pan fanfic. There is romance, drama, and a WHOLE lot of action. I have read Peter Pan by J.M Barrie, and I am reading the prequel, Peter and the Starcatchers. Please read and give reviews!
1. Wendy Miora Angela Darling

Wendy stood in front of her window; her eyes went misty as she stared out over the darkened London. She smiled and closed her eyes, which caused tears to fall steadily down her face. "Peterâ Peterâ Peter" she whispered into the snow struck air. A few snowflakes fell onto her window-sill. Just the sight of them sent a shiver down Wendy's spine. For every time it snowed, she feared that Peter was crying. This always upset Wendy deeply. The snow was falling so delicately, that it did look like tears, and this entranced Wendy. She walked out onto the balcony that Mr. Darling had enlarged to make it walk-able, though it was only a few feet. She pulled a small chair and a blanket onto the balcony. "Peter?" she whispered, letting the wind carry the sound away. She waited intently for a reply. She heard nothing. Wendy leaned against the back of her chair and closed her eyes. A smile crossed her face as she drifted peacefully to sleep.

Peter looked out over the edge of the building. "Wendy" he whispered, replying to her call to him. He smiled as he looked t her, her features unchanged by the wear and tear of time. "Wendy?" he whispered again, still hoping that she could hear him. But he already knew that she was too asleep to notice. He smiled as she delicately rolled over. He flew down from the balcony and whispered in her ear. "Come away with me... come away" He watched her lovingly as he walked into the room. He saw John and Michael, snoring and looking as childish as ever. A bit of laughter escaped his closed mouth. He then looked into the doghouse. He didn't see Nana, so he thought her to be somewhere else.

Wendy stirred a little in the chair. She opened her eyes and they were blurred by early morning crust. A smile grew across her face. She saw a leaf on the floor. She gasped.  
"Peter" she said aloud. For she knew this was from his clothing, and her face lit up with glee. She jumped up and down as she noticed a figure in the doghouse, though it wasn't Nana. She approached the doghouse, and peered inside. "Peter!" she said loudly, shaking him gently.

Peter awoke with a startle. He almost instantly pulled his dagger out if it's little case, and held it at the ready. He had forgotten where he was. He bumped his head on the doghouse's ceiling. He was now rubbing his head, and then it struck him. "Wendy?" he questioned, hoping he was right. He crawled out of the doghouse and stood up proudly, his hand still reaching around to the back of his neck. A smile grew on Peter's face. He reached out to Wendy, touching her face. He had almost forgotten her distinguished features.

Tears were running down Wendy's face. She reached out for Peter's hand, but he quickly pulled away.

"You haven't grown up have you Wendy?" Peter was still staring at her, he reached out and touched the acorn that remained on the gold chain. "Is that my kiss? Or is that of a grown boy?"

Wendy giggled at his jealous remark. "No Peter, that is your kiss, and I'm not grown up yetâ see?" she twirled around in her new, blue lace nightgown.

"Do you have to grow up Wendy?" he smiled at her. Well, the smile was forced and his eyes showed great sadness and regret that he hadn't stayed with her to begin with. "Can't you just stay with me in Neverland?" He put on his happiest smile and his most cocky stance.

Wendy giggled yet again. Then her face became more serious. "Peterâ I shan'tâ what about Mother and Father?" She stopped an looked over at him. "They were dreadfully sad the last time that I left." Wendy walked back over to the balcony. She was missing somethingâ it was eating away at her. Suddenly she remembered. "Where's Tink?" she said anxiously. Even though that little faerie hated her with all her heart, Wendy just couldn't wait to see her again.

"Tink? Ohâ she should be on her way" He walked over to the balcony and flew over the edge. "There's a new pirate aboard that Jolly Roger" Peter said. He looked into her with his beautiful eyes. Everything went quiet until the faint sound of bells jingling somewhere off in the distance. It wasn't just one set of bells though, it was tow. As the two sounds reached the balcony, you could see two forms. One was a yellow-green, and the other was a blue-purple.

"Who are they Peter?" she said this, already knowing that one was Tink, but who was the other?

"You really have been gone a while huh Wendy?" He smiled at her as one of the faeries, specifically the yellow, landed on his shoulder. "Wendyâ This is Tinker Bell, and that's Shadow Myth, Tink's daughter"


	2. The Road to Neverland

**Peter was so proud; he even acted like Shadow was his own. "Tink wants to know if you'd be willing to take her as your faerie..."**

"**Do _you_ want to know? Or is Tink requesting it?" Wendy giggled a bit. "I didn't think Tink liked me much..."**

"**She isn't your biggest fan, but she would want her daughter with someone she trusts..."**

"**Why thank you Tinker Bell, and I would be honored if Shadow Myth were to be my faerie." Wendy said this, bowing a bit.**

"**You silly ass" Tink said in a very loving tone. She liked Wendy more than she showed, but Tink was also the jealous type. Peter was still floating over the edge of the balcony. "Are you coming Wendy?" he said, smiling with his baby-teeth smile.**

**That's when Wendy noticed it. "Peter one of your baby teeth... it's... it's... _missing_" She was astonished. She was staring at his mouth. "Peter how exactly did that happen??" Peter's teeth weren't supposed to fall out... Peter never grew up, not in the slightest bit.**

**He jumped back. Wendy might figure out his secret. It was strange that his teeth were the only thing she noticed. He had changed a little bit since she left. He guessed it was from staying in London for so many nights, watching Wendy. "I... I don't know..." he said shakily. He started to sweat a little. **

**Wendy was intrigued by Peter's behavior. "What is it? You're keeping something from me... I can feel it!!" A wide smile penetrated Wendy's face. She started to laugh a little bit, but then noticed Peter's somewhat distressed expression and stopped immediately. **

**All happiness was drained from Peter's face. He looked as if a huge vacuum just came and sucked up all of his emotions. He shrugged and began to drift away from the window. **

"**Peter wait!!! Where are you going?" Wendy said, a surprised expression written across her face.**

"**Back to Neverland... are you coming or not?" He said, throwing another one of his beautiful smiles her way. She just couldn't resist. **

"**Alright Peter... on one condition... you just TELL me what you were doing while I was gone... and why one of your teeth is missing..." Shadow sprinkled a little bit of dust on her and she drifted out of the window, and above the streets of London.**

"**Wendy... do I have to?" He said, his face become somewhat distressed. He smiled a fake weak smile, and began to float farther into the sky.**

"**Peter..." she said, pretending to stomp her foot on the ground. "Of course you have to tell me..." She flew up closer to him. She gasped "Your... your... your... taller Peter... I have grown and so have you!! Peter!!!" She was definitely interested in his answer now. **

"**Alright... well, when you left for London... I was really sad... and every night I would sit outside on the clock tower and watch you fall asleep... sooner or later one of my baby teeth fell out, and it proved that I was growing up..." He looked extremely depressed... even the thought of growing up made him want to cry. "After I realized that I was... growing up, I returned to Neverland..." He smiled and started to approach her, his hand held out to pull her along to Neverland. **

"**On to Neverland then?" she said, smiling at him, but finally seeing Peter in a new light. He's grown now, she thought, maybe he can feel... She was awoken from her thoughts as she realized that she was now traveling into the vortex that was leading to Neverland. **

"**Welcome to Neverland Wendy Miora Angela Darling" Peter said, smiling.**


	3. His Dream

AN: For all of you who are confused this is a TREE house! They moved above ground because of Hook. I might disappoint you with this chapter, but please continue reading this for I have a very good plot line! Thanks, and please continue to review me! 

-Racheal

Wendy gasped as she looked over Neverland. She saw all those birds floating above the water, defending their fallen nests like any good mother should. She laughed a bit when she saw that Jolly Roger. She noticed that it didn't have its normal dark appearance. Strange, she thought. Wendy continued to float on the currents in the sky. 

Peter glanced over at Wendy. He smiled a bit and realized that she was home... for good this time. He flew upwards with a rising current. Peter drifted happily away with it. Infact, he didn't seem to notice. He was thinking of all the grand adventures they would have together. He smiled and looked down to see Wendy. She wasn't there. Where was that crazy girl he thought surprised that she was not right below him. Peter flew down, quicker and quicker until he heard a voice. "Peter... Peter" He felt like he was being shaken... then he awoke.

"Good morning Peter... it's a lovely day in Neverland... please wake up and come play!" Tootles stood in front of him, still shaking him awake. He smiled and walked next to him. The lost boys hadn't stayed with Wendy but two years! School was a grueling task for them. So Peter came back to retrieve them. Slightly walked in and approached Tootles. He whispered something in his ear, and then walked off.

Peter lay there in his hammock. His eyes were red and puffy. He must have had another nightmare, but the only thing on his mind was Wendy. A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth, just begging for some movement. Tears started rolling down his face. He got up out of his hammock and walked down the steps and into the small kitchen. He plopped down on a chair and stared at the food that Slightly lay in front of him.

"Aren't you hungry Peter?" Slightly said, looking up at him with his big blue eyes. "You haven't eaten in days... your becoming quite skinny." Slightly looked at him, still baffled by his odd behavior. "Wendy? Is that who's causing all of this pain? A smile crossed Slightly's face, but the scowl that Peter gave him erased the smile almost immediately.

"Why isn't she here? I put faerie dust outside her window... I even saw her pick it up and take it inside... where is she?" Peter's voice was very shaky. He was nervous and extremely depressed. Peter just dropped the conversation, and continued to sulk around. A few weeks went by and the only word that he had ever uttered was "Wendy." And during this time of his deepest depression, he ignored the lost boys to the point that they were hurt by it.

Tootles was sitting in the kitchen. He noticed that Peter wasn't moping around anymore. "Peter are you alright?"

Peter looked over at Tootles. "Of course I'm alright... why wouldn't I be?"

Tootles cocked his head to the left. A smile crossed his dirty face. "What about Wendy?"

Peter looked at him strangely. "Who?" he said, one eyebrow arched upwards.

Tootles gasped and just stared at him. He'd been moping around for weeks because of Wendy... and now he's already forgotten her?

Caden appeared in the room. He smiled at Tootles, and then looked over at Peter. "Ready Peter? Shadow and Tink are waiting for you outside..." Caden showed one of his most beautiful whit smiles, and then disappeared out of the room.

Peter stood up, and began to walk out of the room. He stopped before a window in the tree and grabbed an acorn 'button' and attached it to his shirt. He turned to Tootles, smiled, and then walked out of the room. "Caden!" Peter bellowed as he flew to the forest floor.

"Yes Peter?" Caden said, saluting a bit. He then returned to a normal stance and listened intently for the remainder of Peter's instructions.

Peter turned his gaze over to Caden. "Are we to leave than?" he said. A serious look crossed his face as Caden nodded. He looked up at Shadow Myth and then to Tinker Bell. Tink gave him the thumbs up s he started to ascend towards the sky. A smile crossed his face as he flew higher and higher. He passed through the vortex. Peter now sat in a cloud over Twin Lakes, Wisconsin. He sat above another cloud now, and it was positioned so that he could watch one house. One bedroom light was switched on in. 'Her room!' he thought excitedly. He descended down towards the window. He now stood on a small wooden balcony. A figure moved in the background. Peter pulled back the curtain and watched the figure dance to the music. He then flew in further. He stepped inside and watched her dance. He was mesmerized by her movements. The song changed and she moved to her bed and sat down. She sang along quietly to the slow song. Her voice was very frail and delicate.

She turned towards the window. A smile crossed her lips. "Hello Peter... come to take me away tonight?" She said quietly, gazing at him.

Peter was taken aback by the fact that she knew his name. "How do you know who I am? I've never introduced myself before..." He said sternly.

She cocked her head to the left. "How do I know who you are? You've been here every night for the past week... of course I know who you are. You are Peter Pan, and you've come to take me to Neverland." A smirk crossed her face.

"You are right... Would you like to come with me?" A large grin spread across his face. "Racheal"

"Wait... why did you call me Racheal? My name is Amanda!"

"Because you'd prefer to be called Racheal... but your parents would never stand for it!" He smiled at her, and reached out his hand. "Are you coming?"

She smiled, grabbing his hand. "Of course I'll come with you!" Racheal said, now approaching her balcony.

"Tink... Shadow" He called to his faeries. He got a handful of dust from each. He blew it into Racheal's face, causing to her to hold back a sneeze. He pulled her through the vortex, laughing. They stopped abruptly as they came upon the bright sun of Neverland.

"Welcome to _your_ Neverland Racheal"


End file.
